


Post Quarantine

by dystini



Series: The Conor Effect [2]
Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: Chair Sex, Chocolate, Collars, Couch Sex, Counter Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Honey, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, Light Femdom, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, no anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystini/pseuds/dystini
Summary: Picking up where Quarantine House left off, she and Conor begin dating, with Alex and James' "help".  Eventually, Conor moves in and they live happily ever after with lots of sexy shenanigans along the way.I've never met any of these guys.  This is absolute fantasy.Updates will be sporadic.  Hoping for every other week, may be once a month or longer.This story is inspired by reality, which means that I can and will change things to suit the story I want to tell.  The reason for the quarantine is not the same as it was in reality and now that it is over everyone is free to return to their normal lives without restrictions.  There will be no masks, social distancing, etc in this story.  I want to escape from all of that and not read or write about it.
Series: The Conor Effect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817725
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. A proper date

After some discussion, they decided to start with dating. Yes, it was backwards, considering what they’d just spent the last 2 months doing but it just seemed like too much for Conor to just move in permanently. She’d dated Alex and James, separately and together, back in the beginning, although they’d ended up in bed together just as often as she and Conor probably would.

Alex and James insisted that their first date be a “proper” date. She tried to object but was overruled when Conor immediately agreed to their rules.

James joined her as she got ready, playing his “Mother” role to the hilt. He attempted to help with her hair and makeup until she batted him away. “You’re not helping, James. Go pick out clothes or something.”

She entered the bedroom to find James rummaging in her closet, a matched set of red, lacy underwear on the bed. She put them on as he emerged, her favorite dress in one hand and her dominatrix boots in the other.

“Ooooh, sexy.” He looked her up and down. “Conor will love those.” He handed her the dress and set the boots next to the bed.

“I am not wearing those boots.” She told him as she put the dress on.

“Oh come on. They’re so sexy.”

“We’re going to dinner, not a club. Those are not appropriate.”

“But...”

“No.”

“Fine.” He took the boots back to the closet, returning with a more reasonable pair of shoes.

As she put the shoes on, the doorbell rang.

Alex answered the door, a disapproving look on his face.

“She’s still getting ready. Come in.” He stood aside as Conor moved past him. Alex looked him up and down, drawing himself up to his full height as he looked down at Conor. “So you’re her date, hmm?”

“Yes, sir.” Conor did his best to look serious and innocent, despite the absurdity of the situation. If this was how Alex wanted to play it, he’d play along.

“So what are your intentions, young man?” Alex made his voice deep and intimidating.

Before Conor could answer, her voice cut in. “They’d better include fucking me until I’m screaming his name.”

James, behind her, snorted as he stifled his laughter. Alex’s lips twitched as he fought not to smile. Conor appeared to be holding his breath in an attempt not to laugh. 

Alex pulled himself together and glared at Conor again. “Have her home by 11.”

“Yes, sir.”

She rolled her eyes.

They arrived at Root & Bone and he escorted her inside. 

“Reservation for Daly.” he said to the hostess. 

She looked up and immediately recognized them. “Of course. This way.” She led them to a table that was artfully screened off from most of the room. She left them to peruse the menu.

“This is a cozy table.” He said.

“Yeah, and I don’t remember there being a table like this.”

They exchanged looks and in unison said. “James.”

“We’ll have to thank him.”

They ordered. Once the waiter had left, she leaned on the table, just looking at him for a moment.

“Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Bringing me here. Putting up with Alex and James’ demands. Agreeing to this whole thing.”

He leaned forward, covering her hand with his. “I’d do anything for you, to be with you. I just want you to be happy.” He ran his thumb over the back of her hand as he gazed at her. She smiled, lacing their fingers together.

They continued talking, Conor telling her about what he’d been up to since he’d moved out, until their food arrived. The food was delicious, as always, and they both concentrated on eating.

She leaned back. “I always eat too much here. It’s just so good.”

“You don’t want dessert?”

“Only if I can eat it off of you.” She giggled at the blush that spread over his face. 

“I don’t think they’d allow that here.”

“True, besides I’m too full for dessert anyway.” 

They talked more. They’d really not taken much time to talk, just the two of them, during the quarantine. The others had always been around or they’d been otherwise occupied when they were alone. He really enjoyed getting to know her better.

“It’s getting late. I should take you home.”

“Seriously? You’re going to abide by that silly be home by 11 thing? You know that he was joking.”

“Of course I do. But if we’re going to play this by their rules...”

She looked thoughtful. “I see two options. You take me home and I just bring you in and fuck you right there in the living room. Or, I go in alone, banish them from my bed and sneak you in.”

“As tempting as the first one is, the second is more fitting for the scenario they’ve created.”

Matching evil grins spread over their faces. “Sneaking it is.” she declared.

They parked in the driveway and walked up to the front door.

Conor checked the time. “Ten minutes until 11.”

“Good. We’ve got some time for this.” She pulled him down into a hot and hungry kiss. A few minutes later, with regret, she pulled away. “See you soon.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

She let herself into the house. “I’m home.” she called out.

It took a minute but both men came rushing to her from different parts of the house.

“Why are you home?” James exclaimed.

“What happened? Did he upset you?” Alex added, looking pissed.

“Of course not. Conor is a gentleman and decided to abide by your rule so it’s 11 and here I am….alone. And now I’m going to bed, also alone. I didn’t get any tonight, so neither do either of you.” She flounced through the house to her bedroom, not quite slamming the door, but certainly closing it firmly.

They looked at each other in shock. 

James pulled out his phone. “I’m texting Conor.”

Conor answered immediately. “He says that we wanted it to be a proper date so it was and now we have to deal with the consequences.”

Alex looked at James. “Did we go too far?”

“Don’t throw that we at me. You’re the one who did the stern father thing.”

“This whole thing was your idea.”

“Yeah, but you obviously overdid it.”

“I need a drink.”

“Me too.”

The two of them went down to the bar in the basement.

She grinned as she listened through her bedroom door. She waited for the basement door to close and counted to ten before opening her door. She tiptoed down the hall to the kitchen door, easing it open. 

She stuck her head out. “Conor.” she hissed into the darkness.

“Here.” His voice answered from the shadows. They quietly made their way back to her bedroom. She burst into giggles as soon as they cleared the doorway.

“I feel like a teenager again, sneaking my boyfriend in like this.”

“Something you did often?” He asked, a questioning grin on his face.

“Never. I was a good girl.”

He looked doubtful, which she ignored. 

“I need to show you something.” She slipped out of her dress, standing before him in her sexy red bra and panties.

He eyed her up, giving a low whistle. “Wow, those are….wow.”

She smiled. “James picked them out. Wanted me to look good for you. He also wanted me to wear my dominatrix boots...”

“Dominatrix boots?”

She went to the closet and pulled them out. Knee high, shiny black with a fairly high heel to them. He looked from the boots to her and back again, clearly trying to imagine her wearing them. 

“You’ll have to wear them for me sometime.” His voice was very low and husky.

“I will.” Her smile was seductive as she walked towards him, slipping her arms around his neck. “Kiss me.”

He did, deep and passionate. His hands slid to her ass, pulling her against his body, lifting her up until she wrapped her legs around his hips. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her through his jeans. 

She moaned softly as his lips drifted to her ear. “I want you.” he growled.

He put her on the bed as his lips descended on hers in a hungry kiss, his hands skimming over her skin. His fingers easily unhooked her bra and cast it aside. He gently pushed her back, pulling off her panties as she scooted higher on the bed. He quickly stripped before he followed, his hands sliding up the insides of her thighs.

She put her hands on his, stopping him. “Just fuck me.” she demanded.

“But..”

She pulled his hand between her legs, letting him feel how wet she was. “I’m ready.”

He teased her anyway, rubbing her clit until she gasped.

“Damn it, Conor. Give me your cock.” she demanded.

He obeyed, but not quite how she wanted, taking his time as he slid his cock into her. He tormented her, fucking her leisurely, keeping his movements shallow. She whined in frustration, pulling on him with both arms and legs. He was unyielding, relentlessly keeping to his pace and depth.

“I swear, if you don’t fuck me properly, I am going to tie you to this bed and fuck you until neither of us can breath.”

“Promises, promises.”

“Conor….” She warned.

The next thrust was deep, filling her completely. She sighed in satisfaction. He paused a moment before pulling back, slowly thrusting deep and repeating this rhythm in a new sort of torment. For the moment, she was appeased but it wasn’t long before she was wriggling and whining beneath him once more.

He took pity on her and on himself, if he was being honest, and started thrusting hard and fast, just how she liked it. She matched his movements, her face buried against his shoulder. Her moans changed to cries of pleasure as she reached her peak. The feel of her as her orgasm swept over her was too much for him to resist. His low moans joined her cries as he found his release.

Alex and James sat at the bar in the basement, a bottle of bourbon between them, trying to figure out what went wrong.

They went back and forth but couldn’t see how any of it could be seen as anything other than a joke. It was meant to be fun and silly. How did it all go so wrong?

They were so absorbed in their thoughts than it took awhile for the sounds from above to be noticed.

“Do you hear that?” Alex asked, his head cocked to hear better.

James listened and his eyes widened. “That sounds like...”

“Yeah.”

They both surged to their feet, rushing for the stairs. They burst through the basement door. Alex skidded to a halt in the kitchen, putting out a hand to stop James.

“Listen.”

James did and recognized the deeper moans mixing with her cries of pleasure. “Oh. We’ve been had.”

“We have indeed.”

“I suppose it’s to be expected.”

“Yes. Sneaking her boyfriend into her bed fits in rather well.”

They sat at the kitchen table.

“She’ll kill us if we interrupt.” James said

“But that would be the correct thing to do in this scenario.”

“We also don’t want to make her angry.”

“True.”

They waited.

After a few minutes of quiet from the bedroom, they looked at each other and got up.

“What do you have to say for yourself, young lady.” Alex played the expected role as they walked into the bedroom.

“Sneaking your boyfriend into your bed, for shame.” James backed him up.

She lay half draped over Conor as they cuddled. She looked up at them, smirking.

“Seriously, that was well played.” Alex broke character.

“Yeah, you had us completely fooled.”

She laughed as she sat up. “You deserved it. Have you learned your lesson?” she scolded them lightly.

“Absolutely. No more rules.” James assured her.

“Good. Oh and James...”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for the private table.”

“You’re welcome.”


	2. Silk and lace

Their next date was to be a simple Netflix and chill at Conor’s place but she now had a different idea.

He was waiting for her when she arrived, a questioning look on his face when he saw what she was wearing. “Isn’t it a bit hot for a coat like that?” He asked as he closed the door.

She dropped her purse on the couch as she turned to face him, the bottom of her black coat swinging around her booted ankles. “You’re absolutely right.” A devious smile crossed her lips as she opened the coat, letting it slide off her shoulders to puddle on the floor behind her.

His jaw dropped as he took in the sight of her. Her breasts were encased in what he could only call scraps of black lace, with matching panties and the boots. Those glorious dominatrix boots.

She closed the short distance between them, pleased with his reaction. She used a finger to lift his chin. “You’ll catch flies.” she teased.

He startled as she spoke, blushing as he realized how he’d been staring. He forced his eyes up to hers. “Yikes.”

She laughed and pulled him into a soft, slow kiss. She looked into his eyes. “You’re mine, Conor,” she growled.

“Yes. Absolutely. Forever.” he responded.

Her eyebrows rose at the intensity in his voice. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she walked to the middle of the room. “Come here,” she commanded.

He obeyed instantly.

“Do you know about safe words?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“I need you to pick one.”

He thought for a bit. “Umbrella.”

She smiled. “That’ll work.” Her face turned serious. “I know you like to please me but I want you to use your safe word if you need it. I won’t be upset if you do but I will be beyond angry if you don’t use it and should have. Do I make myself clear?”

He didn’t think there was anything she would do that he wouldn’t like but he could see that this was important to her. “Yes, I understand.”

“Good. Now strip.”

In no time at all, he stood before her naked, his cock hard and ready, a look of anticipation on his face.

“Kneel.”

He did and she took a moment to revel in the sight of him, his magnificent body ready and waiting, his gorgeous blue eyes looking up at her, his entire spirit willingly subservient. It was a powerful feeling and she was stunned that he so easily gave himself to her.

She walked around him, her fingers trailing over his chest and shoulder, her heels clicking on the wood floor. She stopped, bending to skim her fingers down his spine, sending shivers through him. She slowly traced the contours of his muscles as she rose, lightly clasping the back of his neck as she finished.

“You are exquisite, Conor.”

“I’m not.” he protested, blushing as he looked at the floor.

She stepped in front of him, tapping him gently on the nose. “Do not argue with me.”

“Sorry.”

“You’re even more adorable when you blush,” she added, grinning when his blush only spread and intensified.

She went to one knee as she continued her exploration of his body. She studied him, her fingers moving over his skin, admiring everything about him. She slipped her hand into his hair, kissing him roughly as she was momentarily overcome with lust. She trembled as she suppressed the urge to push him down and take him, right there on the living room floor.

She got to her feet, pacing back and forth, trying to regain control of herself. He watched her, eyes wide. She strode back to him, placing her foot between his knees, the cool surface of her boot brushing against his cock.

“Take off my boots,” she ordered.

He was so pleased to be allowed to touch her that he couldn’t help himself and reached up to caress her thigh with both hands, dragging his fingers over her skin as they moved down to her boot. When she did not scold him, he became bolder, slowly kissing and nipping down her leg as he pulled the boot off. He repeated his actions with her other leg, sliding both hands up her thighs to her ass when he was done. He looked up at her, cheek resting against her hip, his breath heavy against her skin.

He was wreaking havoc on her self control but she had a plan and she was determined to stick to it. She looked down at him. “Let go.”

He did, reluctantly.

“Go to your bedroom.”

He obeyed. She scooped her purse off the couch as she followed, getting a lovely view of his ass as they went up the stairs. He stopped in front of the bed, turning to look at her.

“I want you on your back, in the middle of the bed, arms over your head.”

He did as he was told. She dropped her purse on the bed next to him, opening it and pulling out silk scarves, dropping them across his body. She tossed her purse to the side as she climbed onto the bed. She pulled a scarf free of the pile, wrapping it around his wrist before tying it to the headboard. She did the same to his other wrist and started to slide off the bed.

“Aren’t you supposed to gag me, too?” he asked, genuinely curious.

She leaned back in to caress his cheek. “Why would I want to do that? I want to hear every wonderful noise you’re going to make. I want to hear you beg and moan and plead.” She paused. “I suppose I could blindfold you but I think this will be so much better if you can see what I’m going to do to you.”

He moaned quietly as her words sunk in and his cock twitched in anticipation. She smiled as she stood back and admired her handiwork.

He lay spread eagle on the bed, a rainbow of silk spilling off his chest. His bright blue eyes gazed at her with total trust.

She knelt on the bed next to him, sweeping the scarves into a pile to the side. She pulled one free, wrapping it around her hand, leaving the ends to dangle.

“Conor.” she waited until his eyes met hers. “You’re not allowed to come until I say you can.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he replied.

She inhaled sharply, a rush of desire shooting straight to her core at his words. She closed her eyes, tiny moans escaping with each deep shuddering breath she took.

He realized what he’d called her and completely misunderstood her reaction. “I’m sorry. I won’t call you that. Don’t be upset.” he apologized repeatedly.

“It’s ok, Conor. It’s good.” she soothed him, gently covering his mouth. She leaned closer, her hand moving to cup his cheek. “I’m pleased and you may call me Mistress if you want to.” She kissed him. “I like it,” she whispered.

“You do?” He hesitated. “Mistress,” he added.

She took a breath. “Very much.” She replied. He really had no idea what it did her every time he said that word. It sent tingles all the way down to her toes.

Once again she yanked the tatters of her self control together and began, dragging the ends of the scarf lightly over his body. It was a new sensation for him, a little bit ticklish but in a good way. He jumped a little as the silk brushed his cock as she moved the fabric up and down his legs. She let the material glide over and around his cock and hips. He squirmed, seeking a more substantial touch that just wasn’t possible.

She smiled and rearranged the scarf so that her hand was encased in the fabric and the ends tucked away. She ran her silk covered hand over his skin, starting with his chest and moving lower. This was better, in his mind. He loved the feel of her hand touching him and while the silk was intriguing, he thought he’d prefer her bare hand.

She discarded the scarf and pulled a new one from the pile, carefully wrapping it around his cock. He had to admit that the feel of the cool silk sliding against the heat of his cock was...interesting. She wrapped her hand around his silk covered cock and pumped it gently. He let out a low moan as the silk slid over his skin, the warmth of her hand seeping through the cloth. It was almost but not quite like being inside of her and his moans grew a little bit louder at the thought.

Her hand continued moving the silk over his cock as she moved to straddle one leg, laying along it as she brought her lips to his hip, nipping and licking and kissing. He could feel her wet heat against his leg even though the panties she still wore, her breasts resting on his thigh as she rubbed her body against him. Need bubbled up in him and he fought it, mindful of her command. He couldn’t stop the moans that fell from his lips.

“Mistress, please.”

“Getting close?”

“Yes. Please may I come, Mistress?” he moaned.

“Oh, it’s far too soon for that.” She stopped everything she was doing and sat up, tossing the silk to the side.

He whined, closing his eyes in frustration.

“I’m going to get something to drink. Want anything?” she asked as she climbed off the bed.

He shook his head, eyes still closed as his need to obey her battled with his need to fuck her senseless.

When she returned she stopped in the doorway, watching him. He lay on the bed, wrists still bound even though she knew the silk was loose enough that he could easily pull free. She took a sip from her bottle of water as she started walking towards him. She sat on the bed beside him. His eyes met hers and she could see how much he wanted her. She was tempted to abandon her plan...but no, she’d been looking forward to this ever since she’d thought of it and she would see it through to the end.

She held up the water bottle. “Want some?”

“Please.”

She helped him to drink before capping the bottle and setting it aside. She got back on the bed, kneeling between his legs.

“Watch me, Conor.”

She reached behind her back, undoing her bra, catching it as it fell away, revealing her breasts. He struggled in his bonds for just a moment before stopping himself. She cast the garment aside, getting to her feet as she pushed her panties down, baring herself completely to his adoring gaze. He whined, fingers flexing as he resisted the urge to touch her. She was sexy in those wisps of lace but even sexier without, in his opinion.

She returned to her knees, dragging her body along his as she crawled up the bed. She stopped, her face hovering over his, her hip pressed against his cock, his thigh between her legs. She kissed him, hot and heavy, grinding herself against him. He moaned, feeling her damp heat against his thigh, proof she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Her hip created a delicious friction on his cock as she moved and he could not prevent himself from thrusting up against her.

She moved lower, his scent filling her nose as she savored the taste of his skin on her tongue. He could feel the wet trail she left on his thigh as her body slid against his. He pulled on his bonds, grabbing the silk in his hands to prevent his own escape, wanting nothing more than to grab her and impale her on his cock.

She nibbled her way ever lower, her nails raking lightly down his chest. His cock rested briefly between her breasts before she reached her goal, nuzzling against the hard length of him. She licked him, hot and wet, from the base to the tip, her lust filled eyes meeting his as he watched avidly. He groaned loudly as her mouth engulfed him, taking him as deep as she could. Her hands pushed on his hips, preventing him from thrusting as she wantonly fucked him with her mouth, wet and sloppy. She stopped, pulling away with a wicked grin.

“Mistress,” he whined but the word turned into a groan as she grabbed him, pumping his slick cock.

She slid her hand down to grab the base of his cock, holding him steady as she went all out, licking, sucking, doing every single thing she knew he loved, driving him completely wild. The bed frame creaked as he writhed on the bed, testing the limits of the silk ties, only her hand on his cock and her arm across his hips kept him from thrusting violently. His head thrashed back and forth on the pillow as his moans filled the room, possibly loud enough to be heard outside the bedroom walls.

A burning need to come filled him and he unashamedly begged for his release. “Mistress, please may I come?” he choked out between moans and cries. She didn’t answer and his pleas became more desperate. “Please, Mistress. Please let me come.”

She lifted her head just enough to say, “Come for me, Conor,” barely getting her mouth back over his cock as he nearly exploded. She swallowed it all, cementing in her own head the depth of her feelings for him, for she never did that to anyone she wasn’t planning on spending a lifetime with.

She got up and grabbed the bottle of water, drinking deeply as she looked him over. She’d never seen him so debauched, eyes closed, his hair completely messed up, a sheen of sweat on his skin, faint scratches running down his heaving chest, his arms limp over his head, half pulled from their bonds.

She carefully untangled him from his silk bonds, dismayed to see his skin marred. She cradled his arm as she inspected the damage, thankful to find it was mostly superficial, a little bruising at most.

“It’s fine, Mistress. Doesn’t even hurt.” He lowered the arm she wasn’t holding and groaned. “Okay, maybe a little stiff from being over my head for so long.”

“I don’t like seeing you hurt, especially from something I did.”

He sat up, rolling his shoulders to loosen them up. “I’m not hurt, honest.” He looked down at his wrists. “These marks will fade in no time at all. Don’t worry about it.” He grabbed her hand, tugging until she crawled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. “May I please you, Mistress?”

“You may.”

He smiled, cradling the back of her head with one hand while he kissed her gently. He carefully moved until she was lying on the bed, kissing her the whole time. He lay next to her, his hand wandering over her body as he continued kissing her. Slowly the kisses grew more heated. He cupped her breast, thumb grazing over her nipple, making her gasp. He licked and nibbled over her skin to her breast, flicking her nipple with his tongue. His hand moved lower and she moaned at the simple touch of his hand between her thighs. She whined, pushing against his hand until he slipped a finger between her folds.

He was amazed at how wet she was and was overcome with the urge to taste her. He moved between her legs, pushing them apart to bury his face between them. She mewled as his tongue flicked out to sample her. He licked and teased, flicking and sucking on her clit until she was keening her release, writhing on the bed. He kept at it, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her until she was a whimpering puddle of bliss.

He stretched out next to her, lightly rubbing her back when she curled onto her side, snuggling into him.

She finally opened her eyes. “Wow.”

He chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her temple. “I’m going to get us more water.”

He returned to find her recovered and sitting up. He handed her a bottle and she drank deeply. She set the bottle aside and looked at him. “Get back on the bed.” He started to lay on his back. “No, sit up. Put your back to the headboard.” He obeyed, looking slightly confused.

She crawled up the bed. He swallowed hard at the predatory look in her eyes. She crawled up his legs, straddling his lap as she grabbed his shoulders. She kissed him hungrily. She looked straight into his eyes as she rose on to her knees and impaled herself on his cock in one swift move. They both groaned at the feel of him fully inside of her. She began rocking, grinding, riding him, rubbing her breasts against his chest, using his shoulders for leverage. He watched her face, her lips parted as she panted and moaned, her eyes half closed. It was quite possibly the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

He grabbed her hips as her lips sought his, kissing him almost savagely, growling deep in her throat. He growled back, caught up in her wild passion. She rocked on him harder and faster, his hands slipped up to her back. She threw her head back, leaning against his hands, crying out with her release. He revised his opinion, this was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. She leaned forward, panting against his neck as she clung to him.

She brought her lips to his ear. “Fuck me, Conor.”

“Yes, Mistress.” He moved, rolling them carefully onto the bed until she was pinned beneath him, his cock still inside her. He looked down at her flushed face, he could see how much she still wanted him even after all they already done that evening. “You’re mine.” He told her fervently.

“Yes. Absolutely. Forever.” She echoed his earlier words back at him but he could see the truth in her eyes.

He kissed her, soft and slow as if trying to show his devotion through his lips alone. He began fucking her the same way, each thrust representing how much he adored her. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms and legs around him, meeting him thrust for thrust. She kissed and nibbled the crook of his neck, her breath hot on his skin. As his desire, need, hunger for her grew, he drove his cock into her harder and faster. He grabbed her legs, pushing them up, pounding into her deeper and stronger. She fell back onto the bed, hands twisting into the sheets, nearly screaming in ecstasy. Moments later he thrust into her hard and deep, a long shuddering moan signaling his release. He barely managed to let go of her legs before he slumped over her, both of them completely spent.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until she pushed at his shoulder. “Heavy.”

“Sorry.” He rolled off of her and she cuddled into him.

“I should go clean up but I don’t think I can walk yet,” she mumbled half into his chest.

“Same.”

“Screw it. Shower later.” She got comfortable, throwing a leg over him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tight against him. Within minutes both were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for date suggestions, particularly locations specific to Indianapolis. Also, can anyone recommend a place to hike near there that has a place for a private picnic and perhaps some sexy shenanigans (with low odds of being caught.)


	3. What's for dessert?

Conor came over for dinner. Alex and James had cooked so it was her turn to clean up. They were nice enough to help, bringing the dishes to her as she loaded the dishwasher.

She had just gotten the machine started and turned around to find all three of them waiting for her, leaning against counters, walls or doorways.

“What’s for dessert?” James asked.

“I hadn’t planned on making dessert. Not my turn to cook, remember?”

“Then we’ll just have to have you for dessert.” Alex declared.

They all advanced on her. She whirled around and grabbed something from the cupboard, brandishing the small jar at them.

“Just what do you plan to do with that?” Alex asked.

“Strip and find out.” she challenged.

The three men looked at each other. Conor shrugged. “I’ll do it.” He shucked off his clothes and stood before her.

She grinned, dropping to her knees before him. She carefully opened the jar, dipping her finger into it and drizzling the substance onto his cock. She looked up at him, “You’ve been honey dicked.”

His laughter rang out, turning to a groan when her tongue ran across his cock. “It was about to drip off,” she explained looking up at him with a devilish grin.

He needed to take a breath before he could respond. “Can’t have that.”

“Of course not. Alex would be mad if we made a mess.” She looked back at his cock. “Oops, another drip.” She licked it up. “You know, this is quite tasty.” 

She licked him again and again before engulfing him with her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his cock seeking every bit of honey sweetness. He grabbed the counter edge when his knees buckled, holding himself up with sheer force of will. She let him slide from her mouth, licking her lips as she stood.

“Yum.” she purred, a lascivious look on her face. It shouldn’t have been possible for Conor to get any harder but he’d swear he just did, as did Alex and James, judging by how they needed to adjust themselves in their jeans.

James stepped up, “You know, you might just have a good idea there.” He bent and picked the jar from where she’d left it on the floor, setting it on the counter as he moved in front of her.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“You’ll see.” He bent, capturing her lips. His hand cradled the back of her head as he kissed her deeply. His hands pushed and pulled on her clothing and with her help, she was soon naked. He lifted her up to sit on the bar island and grabbed the jar of honey. 

She leaned back and watched him warily. “What are you up to, James?”

He just smiled, opening the jar. He drizzled a bit of honey over her. He leaned down and swiped his tongue over her thigh. “Mmm, yep, good idea. You guys have to try this.” He drizzled a little more over her breasts.”

“Hey.” she protested.

“We did say we’d have you for dessert.” Alex drawled as he sat on a stool, leaning down to lick her stomach. She squirmed as it tickled.

“I can’t.” Conor looked at her body with regret. “I’ll just have to satisfy myself with the sweetness of your lips.”

She and James both snorted in laughter as Alex raised an eyebrow at Conor. “That was corny as hell.”

Conor shrugged. “I know.” 

Alex returned his attention to her, drawing his tongue over her nipple. “Delicious.” Her breath hitched at the jolt of pleasure.

She spent the next few minutes in a confusion of sensations. Alex lapped the honey from her breast, sending a pleasant tingle through her. Then he would lick closer to her stomach, making her nearly convulse from the tickles. Meanwhile, Conor kissed her heatedly, his lips exploring her neck and shoulder with his tongue, avoiding the honey. James cleaned off her thighs before moving to the middle, sweeping his tongue over her to find all of the honey. She didn’t know whether to laugh, cry, or moan. Moaning won in the end when James settled in to work his tongue over her clit.

Her body clean, Alex moved up to kiss her and she could taste the honey on his lips. He and Conor traded back and forth, one kissing while the other nibbled anywhere and everywhere. She was utterly distracted by James’ tongue between her legs, more so when he slipped a finger inside her. She writhed on the hard marble countertop, thrusting against his hand, moaning between heavy panting breaths. She came with a guttural moan, her back arching, her hands clutching at the edges of the bar.

While she recovered they argued over who got to go first.

“I’m first. I’m already naked.” Conor insisted.

“I pleased her first so I’m first.” James countered.

“I’m tallest,” Alex smirked. 

She pushed herself up onto her elbows, watching as they went around, getting more outrageous with each reason. Alex caught her eye and she beckoned to him. James and Conor got so into the argument that they failed to notice as Alex stripped off his clothing, put on a condom, and went to her. He pulled her to the edge of the counter. She wrapped her legs around his hips as she slid off the bar onto his cock, slipping her arms around his neck. His hands supported her ass as he swung them around, placing her on a lower counter.

The movement pulled the others from their argument.

“Not fair.” Conor protested.

“Lady’s choice.” Alex drawled. No one could argue with that.

She pressed her face against his neck, his scent filling her nose. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his hard body pressed against hers, his hard cock beginning to move inside her. He tugged gently on her hair and she looked up at him. One hand splayed on her lower back, the other hand cupped her cheek as he kissed her. She melted into him, his blend of lust and love always disarmed her.

“Ready?” he whispered, eyes on hers.

“Yes.”

He pulled her to the very edge of the counter, thrusting harder and faster. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she let her head fall back against the cabinet door with a thunk.

“Oww.” Her hand went to the back of her head.

He slowed. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” she said sheepishly. “Don’t stop.”

He picked up the pace and she carefully leaned her head back, watching him watching her. Her breath started quickening as the pleasure started to build. Her hands rested on his shoulders, nails digging in slightly when she gave a sharp cry as her pleasure peaked. He continued fucking her, panting, a slight sheen of sweat on his body. His release came with a low groan, as he thrust hard into her a few times before stopping. He rested his forehead on hers as they caught their breath, kissing her softly before pulling out.

Conor approached her, having won the rock, paper, scissors contest he and James had ended up having. She slid off the counter into his arms, pressing her body against his. They stood, simply kissing for several minutes, his hands caressing her back.

“How do you want me?” she asked with a flirty smile.

“Turn around.” 

She did and he gently guided her to a counter without a cabinet over it, pushing her into position, leaning with her folded arms on the counter. He put on a condom and gripped her hips, pulling her onto her toes as he slid his cock into her. She pushed back against him, taking him deep with a satisfied groan. His hands slid up her back as they moved together, finding their rhythm. She hummed in pleasure as his hands kneaded her muscles. His hands drifted to her hips and then around her waist, pulling her back against him.  
She held onto the counter for balance as his lips found her neck and shoulder, tipping her head to the side to give him better access. His hands found her breasts and she moaned at the feel of his calloused hands on her skin. She arched her back, pressing her breasts into his hands and her ass into his hips. He let his hands skim down her body as she bent forward, bracing herself on the counter. His fingers found her clit, rubbing it as he thrust deep into her. She moaned between pants, pushing back against him hard. He sped up his motions driving her quickly to her release. She clung to the countertop, pleased whimpers escaping her with every thrust until he followed a minute later. He slumped over her, a hand braced on the counter next to her, his arm around her waist holding her up. His breath washed over her shoulder as they slowly calmed. He pulled out and she turned, catching him for a quick kiss before he went to clean up. 

She looked around for James, finding him seated on one of the kitchen chairs, condom already in place.

She giggled at his exaggerated look of anticipation.

He held out his arms to her. “Come here, darling.” he drawled in his best cowboy voice.

She went to him, straddling him. “I’ve always wanted to ride a cowboy.”

“Don’t you mean a horse?”

She looked down at his lap. “Close enough.” She tried and failed to keep a straight face. He chuckled with her. He, like all of them, was above average but not nearly that big.

They both ignored the bark of laughter from Conor and Alex’s snickers at their over the top banter.

She lowered herself onto his cock, giving him a sultry smile when she settled her full weight on his lap. His arms went around her as she cupped his face kissing him deeply. She rolled her hips as her hands slipped to his shoulders. She rocked against him slowly, both of them enjoying the feel of his cock deep inside her. His hands slipped up her back and she leaned back against them, his tongue dipping into the hollow between her collarbones as he traced them with his lips. She moaned softly, leaning forward to capture his lips once more. 

They kissed passionately as she rocked faster. Her lips dropped to his neck and shoulder as she rose up slightly, his hands slipping over her skin to rest on her hips. She rode him, his hands pushing her down hard as he thrust up into her. Her breathless whimpers echoed in his ear. His low moans rumbled in hers. She pressed her body against him, her face buried in the crook of his neck. She ground down on him, seeking pressure in just the right spot, keening her pleasure when she found it. He kept thrusting up into her, every move sending another shock wave of pleasure surging through her. He shuddered, groaning as he held her down against him as he came. He slipped his arms around her, holding her close as they recovered. She pulled back, kissing him deeply before getting up.

She wobbled a bit as she moved away, the strain on her muscles from the evening’s activities catching up with her. Conor was right there, sweeping her into his arms. He carried her through her bedroom and straight into the waiting bath, getting in with her, settling her comfortably with her back against his chest. They soaked in the hot water until it started to cool. By this time, Alex and James had joined them. Between the three of them, they washed and dried her thoroughly.

Conor carried her to bed, climbing in with her. Alex and James kissed her goodnight and left the room.  
She rolled over and kissed Conor. “I’m glad you came over tonight. That was fun, if unexpected.”

“Desserts aren’t a usual thing here?”

“No, and food and sex normally means a mess. You know how Alex is about that.”

“Yeah, well, you’re welcome to put any sort of food you want on me.”

“Ooohhh, Chocolate covered Conor cock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to figure out a honey dick scene every since Conor first said the phrase and I finally worked it out and the rest just went from there.


	4. Movies and more

Their next date was a Netflix and chill, for real this time. 

He met her at the door “I was kinda hoping for the long coat.” He pouted, only half-joking as he took in the normal clothing she was wearing.

She laughed. “Another time.” She hugged him, snuggling her face into his neck, “I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” he replied, kissing her deeply. Her tummy growled and he pulled away, chuckling. “Hungry?”

“Yes,” She glanced suggestively at his groin. “Oh, you mean for actual food. Yes, I am.” she grinned.

He shook his head, still chuckling. “What are you in the mood for?”

She resisted the obvious sexual remark and suggested a restaurant. He agreed and pulled out his phone to order. Once that was done, he got them drinks and they settled in on the couch. He brought Netflix up on the TV and started flicking through the offerings.

“How about this one?” he asked.

“No, no military or war movies.”

“Ok.” He flicked through a few more lists. “This one?”

“No, no racing movies either.”

“Really? Why not?”

“Think about who I live with. I’ve already seen them.”

“Oh, yeah, didn’t think about that.”

“Give me that.” She took the remote from him. “This one?”

“Please, none of that sappy rom-com stuff.”

“Hmm.” She flicked through more lists. “No, no, not that, nope,” she mumbled to herself. “This one? She asked.

He tilted his head as he considered her choice. “Ok.”

Just then a knock at the door signaled the arrival of their food. Conor answered the door and brought the food to the coffee table where she divvied it up. He started the movie and they dug into the food.

When they’d finished eating he sat back, putting his feet up on the coffee table. She scooted over, cuddling into him. His arm slipped around her as she rested her head on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. They watched the movie.

After awhile her attention started drifting. She wasn’t sure if it was just that the movie wasn’t that interesting or if it was that Conor was just much more interesting. Who was she kidding, it was definitely the latter. She turned her head a little, trying to be subtle as she sniffed him. He always smelled so good...and edible. She resisted the urge to stick out her tongue and taste him. She turned her head, looking down at her hand as it rested on his chest. She was suddenly irritated that he was wearing a shirt. It would feel so much better if her hand was on his bare chest. Her gaze drifted downwards, to his hand resting on his thigh. There was some bare skin. She brought her hand down, tracing her fingertips over the back of his hand and up his arm a little. It wasn’t the bare skin she’d like to be touching but it would do for now.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he captured her hand, lacing their fingers together, his eyes never leaving the screen. She sighed quietly and forced her attention back to the movie. It seemed like it took forever for the movie to end but finally, it did.

“So what did you think?” he asked.

“It was alright.” She sat up and looked at him.

“You can tell me if you didn’t like it.”

“It’s not that. I was distracted.”

“By what?”

“You.”

“Is that so?” A sly smile formed on his face.

“You’re very distracting.”

“In what way?”

“I really wanted to touch you.”

“You were touching me.”

“Not the way I wanted to.”

“And how did you want to touch me?”

“Take off your shirt.” He obeyed and she pushed him back onto the couch so she could cuddle again. “Like this.” she murmured as she turned her head, sniffing him. Her tongue darted out, tasting his skin. Her hand moved over his chest, caressing him as one lick led to two and then three and then she was nibbling and licking and kissing his shoulder moving to his neck. 

“Is that all you wanted to do?” he asked, his voice husky.

In reply she nudged his head up to do the same to his throat, smirking at the low growl he produced as she nipped at his Adam’s apple. She continued to the other side of his neck, straddling him in the process. She ground against him as she kissed him hungrily.

His hands skimmed her skin as he lifted her shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over her head and toss it aside. He returned the favor, his lips grazing over her neck and shoulders, his hands splayed across her back. He dipped lower, lavishing attention on her breasts, flicking his tongue over one nipple and then the other until she was breathless, his hands the only thing holding her up. He pulled her closer, nipping his way up her throat to capture her lips, kissing her as intensely as she’d kissed him.

“Hold on,” he whispered as his hands slipped down to her ass. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood and turned, placing her on the couch. His hands slid down her body, catching the waistband of her shorts and panties pulling them off in one swift move. He pushed the coffee table out of the way and quickly stripped off the rest of his clothing, going to his knees in front of her.

He put her legs over his shoulders as he buried his face between her thighs. She gasped as his tongue found her clit. He explored her with tongue and lips, taking his time. He experimented a little, probing and licking to find her most sensitive spots. He was rewarded with little gasps and quivers when he found them. He focused on these newfound areas and her pleasure built slowly, breaking free with an intensity that surprised her. She gave a throaty cry, writhing on the couch, nearly senseless with bliss. He pulled away, peppering her thighs with kisses.

He repositioned her more comfortably on the couch but was caught off guard when she latched onto him, putting her arms around his neck and clumsily pulling him on top of her.

“Need you,” she mumbled.

He gently tried to extricate himself from her iron grip. “You need to let go, princess,” he coaxed.

Her arms only tightened around him. “No.” Her voice was half grumble, half whine.

As she slowly came back to her senses, he was able to get her to let go. It was a bit awkward, with the back of the couch in the way and they needed several tries at finding the right position. She all but purred as he sank into her. He set a slow but steady rhythm, which she matched as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

She nuzzled and nipped at his skin, enjoying the feel of his muscles moving as he thrust his cock inside her, the heaviness of his firm body pushing her down on the couch. He relished the sweet scent of her that filled his nose, her soft curves pressed against him, the way she quivered beneath him when his cock hit just the right spot. Her pleased hums vibrated against his skin, her nails digging into his back encouraging him to pick up the pace. He did, driving her into the soft cushions. His quiet grunts were drowned out by her growing moans, every thrust pushing her closer to her peak. Her heels dug into his back as her hips pressed up against him, pushing him as deep as possible inside her. She cried out as she came, deep shivers of pleasure wracking her body. He could not hold on as she spasmed around him and quickly followed with his own loud groan.

His arms gave way and his full weight fell onto her, his face pressed against her neck. The feel of his full body against hers only added to her haze of pleasure. She grumbled when he pushed himself up again, trying to pull him back down, wanting to stay so close to him longer.

“I’ll crush you.”

“Don’t care.”

“We need to clean up.”

“Don’t wanna.”

He got up anyway and scooped her off the couch, carrying her upstairs to the bathroom. They cleaned up and he led her to the bed. He lay on his back, pulling her on top of him. She draped herself over him like a blanket. It wasn’t the same as it had been on the couch but she thought it would do.


	5. Cuddles and silliness

Conor was staying over for a few days and she was taking full advantage, getting in all the cuddling she could manage. All four of them were gathered in the living room. Something was on the TV but she didn’t know or care what it was as she snuggled her nose into Conor’s neck. His arm was draped around her shoulders as she sat on his lap, her legs stretched out on the couch. His free hand rested on her thigh as he was apparently engrossed in whatever was on the screen. She rested her head on his shoulder as her hand leisurely caressed his ear and neck.

“That tickles.” he murmured.

“Sorry.” 

She moved her hand to his shoulder and chest, wondering how to convince him to stop wearing shirts all the time. They just got in her way. She hadn’t had any luck convincing Alex and James to stop wearing shirts, despite her best efforts. If she had her way, they’d all walk around naked. She slipped her hand down to his waist, worming her way under his shirt. She sighed in contentment as she smoothed her hand over his skin, nuzzling into his neck again, all soft kisses and tiny nips.

“Princess, what are you doing?”

“Snuggling.”

“Is that what you call this?”

“Yep.”

“I’d call it tempting.”

“I could go with that. Is it working?”

“Maybe.”

“Let me know when it does.” She added licking to her kissing and nibbling.

“Alright, that’s enough.”

“It’s never enough,” She lifted her head to look at him.

“You’re insatiable.”

“Your fault.”

“My fault, princess?”

“You’re just so delicious.”

He had to chuckle before he captured her lips in a tender kiss.

James glanced over and rolled his eyes. “Hey, you two. Get a room.” He snickered when they pulled apart and she leveled a glare at him.

Her look softened. “That’s a fabulous idea.” She got up and held a hand out to Conor. “Come on.”

He took her hand and let her tug him to his feet, theatrically mouthing “Help me.” to Alex and James as she pulled him from the room. He got only laughter in return.

They entered her bedroom and she turned to face him. “What can I do to convince you to never wear a shirt when we’re home?”

“If you don’t wear one, I won’t either.”

She gave a wry smile, “Alex and James tried that too. Not going to happen.”

He laughed. “I’ll agree to not wear one in here, even if you keep yours on.” He stripped off his shirt.

Her eyes lit up. “That’ll do.” 

He laid on his back on the bed and she curled up next to him, idly tracing designs on his bare chest. 

“When are you going to move in?”

“I’ve been thinking about it. Why? Eager to have me at your beck and call?”

“Yes.” She grinned. “I want to be able to have you anytime I want you.”

“Maybe I should think about it longer. I do need to eat and sleep, you know.”

“Take too long and I really won’t ever let you out of my bed once you do move in.”

He chuckled. “I was thinking October, maybe November, once the season is over. There’s really a lot to do, you know. Put my condo on the market, sell off the excess furniture.”

“You know can do anything you want with your bedroom. We can sell our furniture if you want to keep yours. And there will be an office for you, too.”

“You mean the Conor Daly Technology Center.”

“Or we could put that in the basement and you could have an actual office. We could even wall off a room down there for your technology center, if you wanted.”

“Maybe. I wouldn’t want to be too much trouble.”

“Conor, this will be your home just as much as it’s ours. It’s not too much trouble to do whatever it takes to make sure you are comfortable.”

“I’m just so used to thinking of this as your house or their house. It’s weird to think of it as my house.”

“You’re part of our family now, remember that.”

“I’ll try.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “How come you three never got married?”

“Never seemed important, why?”

“Just wondering.” He made a mental note to have a chat with Alex and James. “Come here.”

She straddled him and he pulled her down into a kiss. She stretched out, laying on him like a blanket, his arms around her, as they continued to exchange kisses and snuggles. After awhile, she laid her head on his chest, content to just be close to him.

She had almost dozed off when he spoke again. 

“It’s kinda funny how things have come full circle.”

“What do you mean?” She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

“One of the reasons I moved out because you guys were talking about you moving in. It would have been awkward as hell to have stayed.”

“Maybe, or maybe we’d have brought you into the family back then, instead of now.”

“I dunno. I don’t think I was ready for you and all of this back then. And be honest, you had your hands full learning how to wrangle the two of them. Imagine trying to wrangle all three of us.”

She gave a fake shudder. “Yeah, it was hard enough with just them.”

“But now I’m moving back in, even if it’s a different house, and it’s because of you. Things have just come full circle.”

And now I’ve got all sorts of experience in wrangling so adding you should be easy.”

“Did you just call me easy?”

She ground her hips against his cock and felt him respond. “Yeah, I’d say you’re easy.” She giggled.

“I’ll show you easy.” He rolled them over, his knees on either side of her hips as he loomed over her.

“Oh no! Please, sir, don’t ravage me.” She put her arms over her head, trying to look as helpless as possible while trying to stifle her giggles.

“I won’t ravage you. I’m thinking I’d rather pillage or maybe plunder.” He gave her a lecherous grin and then paused, tilting his head. “What does pillage even mean?”

She burst into laughter. “The same as plunder, I think.”

“I’ll stick with plunder. Just sounds better. Where was I? Oh yeah.” He pressed his hips against hers. “I’m here to plunder you, m’lady.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Oh please sir, anything but that.” She said in a breathy voice while she batted her eyelashes at him.

He snorted, trying valiantly to hold back his laughter. “I’ve gotta plunder you. It’s in the pirate code.”

“Eh, the code’s more what you’d call guidelines.”

Conor lost his battle with his laughter, falling onto the bed next to her. She did the same, giggling helplessly. When their laughter finally quieted, she sat up and began opening his jeans.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Getting you naked.”

“Why?”

“So I can plunder you...wait, that doesn’t sound right. Pillage, no. Ravage could work. Hell with it. So I can have my wicked way with you.”

“Wicked, eh?”

“Very wicked. Maybe even evil.” She tugged on his jeans, trying to pull them down. He lifted his hips to help and soon he was laying naked before her.

“It’s not fair that you’re still dressed.” he commented.

“Then do something about it.”

He sat up, encouraging her to kneel between his legs. His hand cupped her face, his eyes filled with lust and love as he gazed at her. Slowly, sensuously, he kissed her, his hand sliding to the back of her neck. Her fingers danced over his shoulders as she kissed him back. Still moving slowly, his hands went to her waist, skimming over her skin as he lifted her shirt. He broke the kiss only long enough to pull the garment over her head, tossing it aside as he claimed her lips once more.

He nipped down her throat as he pushed her back on the bed, continuing down to lavish attention on her breasts. She moaned at the feel of his tongue on her skin, gasping as he took a nipple between his lips. He spent several minutes on her breasts, moving back and forth from one to the other until she was panting and whining for more.

His lips progressed downward as he pulled her pants and panties down, pausing only to remove them completely and throwing them to join her shirt. He worshiped her hips with his tongue, tormenting her with how slowly he made his way between her thighs. She was almost ready to scream with frustration when his tongue finally reached her clit, flicking over it as he settled in.

With excruciating slowness he explored her, dragging his tongue between her folds, his beard rough against her thighs. He leisurely swirled his tongue around her clit, sucking it lightly for just a moment. His tongue delved inside of her, probing and prodding as she mewed and whimpered, clutching the sheets. She could hardly breath when he finally focused his attention on her clit, driving her to her peak and with a final lick, sent her tumbling over the edge.

His efforts had excited him nearly as much as they had her so he didn’t wait, pushing her legs up as he pushed his cock into her. Her legs wrapped around him as he leaned forward, hands on either side of her head. He sank slow but deep into her, groaning at the feel of her surrounding him. Her moan matched his as she thrust her hips up to meet him. With long deliberate strokes, he moved in and out of her, building the pleasure for both of them, making it last for as long as he could.

Finally, he could wait no longer, and judging by how she bit his shoulder and dug her nails into his back, neither could she, so he drove into her hard and fast. She cried out as she writhed beneath him and he followed, shuddering with intense pleasure as he came. He collapsed on top of her, every shiver of bliss from her body sending a new wave of pleasure through him.

As always, he was afraid of crushing her so as soon as he was able, he rolled off to lay on the bed beside her. She curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder as they recovered.

“I think you had your wicked way with me instead of the other way around.” She mused.

“Are you complaining?”

“Not in the slightest.”

They got out of bed to go clean up.

“Do you think that next time, I could have my Mistress?” he asked.

“Of course. You just have to ask.”


	6. Leather and Chocolate

Conor’s heart was pounding with anticipation. He greeted her at the door and she was wearing the coat and boots and he could not wait to see what was underneath. Her heels clicked on the wood floor as she strode into the room. She went straight to the kitchen and tucked something from her bag into the fridge. Coming back she stopped a few feet from him, tossing her bag to the couch. The coat hit the floor and she stood before him naked except for her boots. She turned and bent to pick up her coat and he sucked in a sharp breath as she was exposed completely to his view. He groaned and she turned, putting the coat on the couch, a devilish smile on her lips.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he replied fervently.

“Shall we get started?

“Umm, I bought some things I want to show you first.” He blushed slightly.

“Is that so?” she raised an eyebrow. “Show me.”

“We need to go upstairs.”

“Lead the way.” She picked up her bag and followed him.

He did, suddenly quite nervous about showing her what he’d bought. Upon reaching the bedroom, he picked up something from the bedside table and went to his knees, presenting it to her.

It was a thick black leather collar, plain and undecorated, with a sturdy buckle.

She looked at it, balanced on his hands and sighed. She took it from him and examined it. He looked up at her expectantly, his chin lifted, exposing his neck to her.

“I don’t know about this,” she said. She didn’t want to disappoint him but this was a pretty big statement. “We need to talk.”

He slumped. “Are you angry?”

“No. I’m surprised but not angry.” She snagged one of his shirts from a drawer, thinking that she should not be essentially naked for this conversation. She put it on before taking a seat on the bed. “Come sit with me and let’s talk about this.”

“I should show you the other thing I bought.” He directed her attention to the head of his bed where a pair of chains with leather cuffs were attached.

Her eyes went wide. “Wow. Ok. Yeah, we need to talk. Come sit.”

He sat next to her but not close enough to touch, looking downcast, not meeting her eyes.

“Look at me, Conor.” He did, eyes sad. “I’m not angry or upset. Communication is immensely important in this setting and that’s what we're going to do right now. Okay?”

He nodded.

“Tell me what you want from me as your Mistress.”

He took a deep breath while he gathered his thoughts. “I want..” he paused. “I want to be your slave. I want the collar to be the...symbol of that. When I’m wearing it, I’m your slave and you’re my Mistress and all I want to do is please you. The shackles...it’s too easy to escape from the scarves. I want to be...to not be able to escape. To be at your mercy.”

“Is that all?”

“Can you call me slave? And maybe be a bit rougher? I mean when you talk to me. Be harsher with your commands.”

“Do you want me to be degrading?”

“No!” he exclaimed. “Not that bad. Just...I dunno...be more commanding?”

She let out a sigh of relief. “You had me worried there for a bit. I won’t do degrading.” She thought for a moment. “I’ll try to be more commanding, a little harsher with my tone of voice. But the slave thing. I don’t know. I like using your name.”

“Maybe just call me slave sometimes and use my name the rest of the time?”

“Why do you want me to call you slave?”

“It makes me feel like you own me, that I’m yours. I like that. The collar is part of that too. When we’re doing...” He searched around for a word and failed to find anything good. “this...I want to belong to you. Kinda like a pet, but not really. I dunno. It’s hard to explain.”

“I think I understand. I agree to try to be more commanding and to be harsher with those commands. To call you slave now and then. I agree to use the collar and the shackles but I reserve the right to remove the collar anytime I want to devour your delicious neck.” She gave him a lustful look.

He chuckled. “Agreed.”

She took off the shirt, picked up the collar and took a few steps away from the bed. “Strip and kneel, slave,” she commanded.

He hurried to obey, dropping to his knees before her just over a minute later.

“Good boy.” she praised him.

She bent and grabbed his chin, kissing him roughly. She let her hand trail down his throat, barely touching the skin. She opened the collar and placed it around his neck, making sure she could fit two fingers between it and his skin before fastening it. She tugged on it gently, looking straight into his eyes. 

“You’re mine, slave.” She growled.

“Yes, Mistress.” He shivered with pleasure.

She stepped back and looked at him. He looked up at her, blue eyes stormy with lust. The collar sat around his neck and she had to admit that it looked good. His muscular body knelt at attention, his hands clasped behind his back. His cock stood hard and ready and she unconsciously licked her lips as she admired it. She moved to the bed, lounging upon it as she continued to gaze at him quietly, a naughty smile upon her lips.

A blush spread over his body at her continued scrutiny, which only made her smile more.

“Mistress?” he questioned.

“Silence, slave.” Her voice was intentionally harsh.

He inhaled sharply, letting the breath out with a barely audible moan, another shiver of pleasure rolling over his body.

She got off the bed, walking over to him. She dragged her finger along his skin, just below the collar. “There more I look at this, the more I like it.” She slipped a finger underneath it, pulling on it just a little bit. “It’s sexy.” She pulled on it a little more as she kissed him. His happy whimper brought a smile to her lips.

Pushing on his shoulders she forced him to sit back on his heels. She placed a foot on his thigh.

“You like these boots, right?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Why?”

“They’re the stereotype, aren’t they? The dominatrix in her shiny black boots. I guess that’s why I like them, Mistress.”

“They’re damned uncomfortable. I only wear them for you. To please you.” She could almost feel the heat of his blush.

“Thank you, Mistress.”

“Now you can take them off.”

“That’s what I like best about your boots, Mistress.” he grinned impishly as he lifted her foot, tugging the boot off and setting it aside. He carefully rolled down her knee-high stocking, smoothing his hands over her skin as he removed it. He repeated his actions on her other leg, kissing the side of her knee before letting it go.

She caressed his bearded cheek, smiling at him. “Good boy.”

Her hand dropped to his shoulder, fingers trailing feather-light over his skin as she walked behind him. “Sit, legs out in front of you,” she ordered.

He obeyed and she knelt behind him, tracing the contours of his neck and shoulders with her lips. She leaned over him, her breath ghosting over his ear. “I love your muscles, watching them move, how strong you are.” She switched to the other side.“Your body feels so good against me.” She pressed her breasts to his back, kissing behind his ear and along the back of his neck. He shivered at the tickling sensation of her lips, a soft moan escaping him.

She shifted to sit behind him, hooking her legs over his hips, ankles resting on his inner thighs. She pressed her cheek to his shoulder, slipping her arms under his to caress his chest.

“Sometimes it’s so hard to keep myself from just jumping you, stripping off your clothes and fucking you right there and then, no matter where we are. Her hands moved over his chest and abdomen, her nails sometimes dragging lightly over his skin. He groaned as he thought about her words.

“It’s especially bad before races when you’re standing there with your race suit down to your waist. The Nomex clings to you like a second skin, highlighting all of your muscles. She moaned as she thought about it, nipping and licking his shoulder. “All I can do is stare at you and dream, fantasize about the next time we’ll be together. His whole body shuddered in her arms, desire shooting through him as he moaned, her words painting a vivid image in his brain.

He gasped as her hand closed gently around his cock. “You’re all hard and ready for me, aren’t you?” His cock twitched in her hand and she smiled against his skin. “It feels so good when it’s inside me, filling me. I love your cock hot and hard inside me when I ride you, watching you fall apart beneath me.” Her hand tightened on his cock and he whimpered, trying to thrust into it. She loosened her grip to let him do it. “But I think I love it more when you’re on top, your body hard and heavy against me, your cock driving me into the bed.”

Her hand moved over his cock, pumping it lightly as he continued to thrust into it, her other hand splayed on his chest as she tightened her whole body around him in a hug. “I’m so lucky to have you.” She pulled her hand from his cock and gave his chest a light slap as she moved away, getting to her feet. 

“Mistress.” he pleaded, his voice filled with want and need.

“Not yet.” 

She walked around to stand in front of him. “Give me your hand.”

He did and she pressed it between her thighs. “Feel how wet I am?”

“Yes, Mistress.” His blue eyes gazed at her with raw lust.

“It’s all your fault but if you’re very good, I’ll let you please me later.” 

“I’ll be good, Mistress,” he vowed.

“Get up on the bed.”

While he got into position she investigated the shackles. He eagerly laid his wrist in her lap and she fastened the leather cuff around it. She straddled his arm, leaning over his face as she put the restraint on his other wrist. He whined as her body hovered a mere inch from his lips, using all of his self-control to behave.

She chuckled as the moved away, fully aware of how she had tempted him. She grabbed her bag, pulling something from it. She held it up in front of him, turning it around so he could see it from all angles.

“A feather duster. Mistress?”

“Tell me if you like it.” She dusted the feathers against his chest and waited for his reaction.

He twitched a bit, it tickled but he couldn’t decide if it was good or bad. “I’m not sure, Mistress.”

She swished the feather over his chest and down his abdomen, yanking it away as he nearly convulsed.

“Not the stomach.” he gasped.

She dropped the duster and ran her hands firmly over his body, soothing away the tickles.

“Chest is ok, but not the stomach, Mistress,” he told her as he got his breathing back under control.

“Noted. How about this?” She dragged the feathers over his cock, watching it twitch as they passed over.

He gasped in an entirely different way. “That...that’s interesting, Mistress.”

“Is it now?” She concentrated her efforts on his thighs and cock until he was squirming. 

She tossed the duster aside and used her hands to soothe away all the lingering tickles, pulling a deep guttural groan from his throat. She continued massaging, working up to his shoulders and back down again. She stroked her fingers up and down his cock and over his hips.

“You have a beautiful cock, Conor.”

“Mistress!” he protested.

“Hush. You really do. I mean visually, it’s just gorgeous but more than that is just how responsive it is.” 

She dragged a finger down the side, smiling as it twitched. She explored every inch of his cock, switching between feathery touches and firm strokes, sometimes encircling it with her fingers until he was moaning, his hips thrusting into the air.

“Mistress, please,” he begged.

“No.” She stopped what she was doing and leaned down to place a quick kiss on his cock.

She moved to sit further up on the bed, reaching down to caress his cheek. She ran her fingers over his beard, giggling when he lifted his head like a cat when she scratched under his chin. He nuzzled into her hand, kissing her palm. She smiled and kissed him, soft and gentle, cupping his cheek with one hand and carding the other through his hair.

“I’ll be right back.” She slipped from the bed and left the room.

He wondered what interesting thing she’d thought up now. He didn’t have long to think about it as she soon returned with a towel in one hand and a small jar in the other. With his help, she spread the towel beneath his hips and then sat next to him, holding the jar.

“I did some research and experimenting this past week. I made this chocolate sauce that tastes like the real thing but is perfectly safe for you. I even spoke to your nutritionist.”

“No!” he exclaimed. “I’ll never be able to look them in the face again.”

“Don’t be silly. I didn’t tell them it was for this, just that I wanted to make desserts for you. They had lots of useful info.”

“I can’t believe you did all this work for me. Thank you, Mistress.”

“You’re worth it. Besides, I wouldn’t mind being dessert for you now and then.”

She opened the jar and dipped the tip of a finger into it. She dabbed the sauce on his lips and he couldn’t help but lick them. “That’s really good, Mistress.”

She mock scowled at him. “You weren’t supposed to lick it off.” She dabbed a little more on and then bent and ran her tongue across his lips. Then she kissed him, the chocolate flavor flooding his tongue, making the kiss all the sweeter.

She sat up and dipping her finger into the chocolate again, she drew on his chest. She paused a moment to admire her art before leaning down, swiping her tongue over his skin. She licked him clean and he couldn’t help but moan at the feel of her tongue on him. 

With a wicked grin, she moved to kneel between his legs. Carefully, she drizzled the chocolate over his cock. He hissed as the cold sauce hit his skin only to moan a second later as her hot mouth engulfed him. She licked and sucked him thoroughly, seeking out all the chocolate. Her absolutely filthy hums and moans as she enjoyed his chocolate-covered cock only added to his desire.

“Mistress, please may I come?” he choked out between panting breaths.

She sat up, licking her lips. “Soon, my slave.”

He could only watch as she licked her fingers clean of the chocolate, whimpering moans escaping his lips. She almost absent-mindedly caressed his cock as she assessed him. His hips jerked with every move of her fingers, his arms flexing and jerking at his shackles, His eyes were glued to her, pleading desperately for his release. The sounds he made were music to her ears, begging whines and moans filling the air.

“Slave,” she called sharply, cutting through the noise he was making. Once she was sure of his full attention she continued, “When I say start, count to five slowly out loud and then you may come. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

She drizzled a little more chocolate on his cock. She got ready and then called out, “Start.” She took his cock in her mouth, licking and sucking as she listened to him count. As soon as he said five he erupted with a long loud moan, his hips bucking, despite her efforts to hold them down. She still managed to mostly swallow him, the chocolate making him even more delicious.

She went to the bathroom, cleaning her face and hands, bringing a warm damp washcloth back with her. He lay limp and spent on the bed. She carefully and gently cleaned the remaining chocolate from his cock before releasing him from the shackles. She stretched out next to him, idly stroking his chest as he recovered.

“You are the best Mistress ever.” He brought his hand to cover hers on his chest.

“And you are the best slave. You were very, very good so you may please me now.”

“Thank you, Mistress.”

“And don’t forget about the chocolate.”

“Of course, Mistress.” He sat up and grabbed the little jar, looking at her while he pondered what he wanted to do.

He drizzled a little chocolate on each breast, making sure to get the nipples. He smirked at her sharp intake of breath when the cold liquid hit her skin. He slowly licked up the sauce, following the trails it made as it warmed and ran down her skin. He worked his way to her nipples, taking one and then the other into his mouth, sucking to get all of the chocolate off. She gasped and whined as she enjoyed the feel of his tongue on her breasts.

He added a thin trail of the chocolate down her stomach leading to his ultimate goal. His tongue followed the trail, the chocolate flavor still on his tongue as he moved between her legs. He lapped at her, savoring the taste of her mixed with the sauce. 

While pleasurable, this wasn’t what she really wanted. “Enough!” she said sharply. “Please me with your cock, slave.”

He immediately stopped, surprised, but then remembered how wet she was before they really got started. Then he remembered what she said she liked most. He spread her legs, pushing them up as he got into position. His cock slid inside her and they both groaned at the feel. He leaned forward, putting as much of his weight on her as he dared as he nuzzled her shoulder. 

She growled, “Yes. Good boy,” wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulling him closer.

He thrust into her hard and fast, pounding her into the bed. She clung to him, moaning and praising him between panting breaths. She came quickly, crying out her pleasure. A memory from the months of quarantine hit him and he pulled out. He half urged, half pulled her onto her hands and knees, or rather arms and knees as she was trembling too much to hold herself up. He gripped her hips, holding her in place as he plunged his cock inside her.

He went slower this time, long slow strokes, pushing his cock deep inside her as he pulled her hips back. After a while she recovered her wits enough to push back against him, both of them moaning as he sunk deep inside her. Gradually he increased the pace until his hips were slamming against her ass. She screamed with her orgasm, the sound muffled in the bed. He groaned as he followed, pressing her into the bed as collapsed on top of her.

After a minute, he rolled off of her, flopping onto the bed. She shakily pushed herself up, wriggling over to rest her head on his shoulder.

“You were rather naughty there at the end, my slave.” He could hear the affection in her voice. I’m not sure if I should reward you or punish you.”

“I was only trying to please you, Mistress.”

“You succeeded.”

“Besides, I’m not sure I can tell the difference between your rewards and your punishments, Mistress.”

She laughed. “That’s fair.” She thought for a moment. “Your punishment is to carry me to the shower and wash me.”

“Yes, Mistress.” He got up and scooped her into his arms. “Are you sure this isn’t a reward?”

“It’s both.”

“And that’s why you’re the best mistress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t be posting here again until November. I need to take a break to let current events get ahead of my writing plus I’ll hopefully be writing/posting all about the boys daily for Flufftober.


	7. An adventurous hike

It was a beautiful September day, not too hot with clear blue skies. Conor picked her up and drove them to a park. They hiked through the beautiful landscape, just enjoying each other's company.

“Getting hungry?” she asked.

“Yeah, a bit.”

“Let’s try to find a place to have a picnic. Something out of the way.” She gave him a suggestive look.

His interest piqued, he immediately began searching. Soon they discovered a small clearing, not too far off the main trail. She pulled a blanket from her backpack. He helped her spread it out and they settled down to eat the small feast she pulled from her bag.

Afterward, they lounged on the blanket. Conor sprawled on his back, hands behind his head. She leaned on her arm next to him, idly caressing his chest, under his shirt.

“I think I might be close to selling my condo,” he said.

“That’s good.”

“Yeah. Somebody came and looked at it last week and last I heard they were putting together an offer.”

“So it looks like everything is going to schedule.”

“Yeah. I’ve started packing. I’ll start bringing things over soon.”

“I can’t wait. It’s going to be so good having you living in the same house.”

“Should I be worried about my virtue?” He grinned at her.

She laughed. “I’m pretty sure I’ve already destroyed your virtue.”

“And I’ve enjoyed every second of it.”

She leaned down and kissed him. He kissed her back, freeing a hand to cup her face. The kiss grew heavier and hotter. He pushed on her shoulder, rolling to his side as she fell onto her back. She gave him a sultry smile and he kissed her again, sliding his hand under her shirt to caress her breasts. She arched her back, pushing them into his hand. His lips drifted to her neck as his fingers flicked over her nipple. She gasped, running her hand over his shoulders and back, tilting her head to give him better access. He pushed her shirt up and moved lower, flicking his tongue over her nipple.

“Conor!” she scolded.

“Shhh. It’s fine. No one’s around.”

He licked and nibbled over her whole breast before moving on to do the same to the other as she moaned softly. His hand slid over her stomach, wriggling into her pants. She slapped her hand over his.

“You can’t.”

He looked up at her, a devilish grin on his face.

“Watch me.”

His hand wiggled lower while his lips and tongue returned to her breast. Her hand fell to her side as she let him have his way. His fingers found her clit and rubbed it. She whimpered, trying to stay quiet. He kissed his way down her stomach and back to her breasts, pulling her pants down a little to give his hand better access. He slipped a finger inside her.

“You’re so wet, princess. I think you like this.”

She made a face at him, not deigning to answer in words as he worked his finger in and out of her. She moaned softly and he shifted so he could kiss her, muffling her moans as he added a second finger. She clutched his shoulders, thrusting against his hand.

Suddenly they heard voices. He stilled, listening intently as she tried to stifle her panting breaths. The voices got closer. He pulled his hand from her pants and sat up. She tried to hide behind him as she fixed her clothing, making herself presentable. The voices passed by and got quieter and they both gave a sigh of relief.

“That was close,” he said.

“Too close.”

“Yeah.”

“Come on. Let’s pack up and get out of here so we can finish what you started.”

He grinned as he helped her fold up the blanket. She packed it away and they hiked back to his Tahoe. He drove them back to her house. He’d barely parked and she was getting out, calling for him to hurry up. He followed her to her bedroom. He’d just gotten into the room and she was on him, tugging his shirt over his head and taking off his pants. She pushed him to the bed and then onto it, crawling between his legs.

“Time for payback,” she growled.

He didn’t have time to reply before her mouth was on his cock. She quickly coaxed his cock to life and began licking and sucking it like it was her favorite treat. It felt like her tongue was everywhere, up and down the shaft, swirling around the head. He could hardly breathe, hands clutching the sheets. Her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and he couldn’t help but thrust. She took it, letting him slide in and out of her mouth until he was moaning.

She released him, getting up and stripping off her clothes. She mounted him, leaning down to capture his lips in a hungry kiss as she lowered herself slowly onto his cock. She sat up, taking him deep with a satisfied sigh.

“Oh, that feels good.”

“Same.” was his heartfelt reply.

She giggled and started moving slowly, savoring the feel of his cock inside her. Her hands rested on his chest as she rocked on top of him, a deep pleased hum rumbling in her throat. He grabbed her hips, thrusting up as he pulled her down. She scowled at him, lightly slapping his chest.

“Stop that.”

“Then speed up.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“Make me.”

He grinned. “Okay.” He grabbed her and rolled them over, grabbing her knees and pushing them up as he thrust hard into her.

“Not what I meant.” 

He thrust again and she moaned.

“Are you complaining?” he asked.

“No. As long as you get on with it.

He fucked her hard into the bed, her moans ringing through the room. He let go of her legs and she wrapped them around his hips, her arms sliding around his neck. She dug her nails into his shoulders, matching him thrust for thrust. He groaned, nuzzling her face into her neck. Her panting breaths were hot on his skin as she pulled him even closer, her teeth grazing his shoulder. She cried out as she came and he followed moments later, unable to hold back any longer.

After a minute he tried to roll off of her. She tightened her arms and legs around him.

“No, don’t go.”

“I’m too heavy.”

“You’re not.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. Now shush.”

They stayed like that, his body pressing her into the bed as she ran her fingers through his hair, breathing in the scent of him as she nuzzled her nose into his neck. He relaxed, almost dozing as she did the same. Finally, he did become too heavy.

“Okay, you can get up now.” she murmured.

He did, rolling on to his back next to her. She cuddled into him.

“We should clean up.”

“I know,” he replied, not moving.

“Come on.” She sat up and poked his chest until he gave in and followed her to the shower.


	8. Racing and Stars

She’d finally managed to convince them to let her race with them. She’d spent half the day watching them and a bunch of their friends and fellow drivers race around the go-cart track. It was fun but she was itching to get out there herself. 

“I don’t see why she can’t join us for a while,” Conor said.

“Don’t say we didn’t warn you,” James replied.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see,” Alex told him.

Conor tried to help her, but she brushed him off. “I can handle it. Go get yourself ready.”

She put on her helmet and strapped herself into the cart. They’d agreed to give her a couple of laps to get familiar with things before they’d race. Colton joined them as they watched her go around the track, gradually picking up speed.

“She’s not bad,” Colton commented.

“You have no idea,” James said.

She stopped on the starting grid, waiting for the rest of them to join her. The flag was waved and they were off. The first lap they stayed mostly in a pack, Alex in the lead. She fell towards the back. On the second lap, she started really racing, edging past a couple of carts easily. Next up was Colton and she was behind him in seconds, bumping his rear end until she sent him wide, sailing past him. James simply got out of her way on the next lap.

She crept closer to where Conor and Alex were battling for the lead, watching intently for her opening. They traded the lead back and forth as she followed. Conor got the lead and started pulling away a little. She saw her opportunity and got to the inside of Alex in the next corner, racing wheel to wheel until she got past him. She tossed a wave over her shoulder as she took off after Conor. She pulled to one side and then the other but he blocked her every time. She growled and got up right behind him, matching him, just inches from his rear end.

She saw the white flag and cursed, she was running out of time. Half a lap to go and she still hadn’t made it past him. On the last corner, he went just a little wide. She forced her way inside and they raced wheel to wheel towards the finish line, bumping into each other the whole way. Just feet from the line, a particularly hard bump sent Conor sideways and she crossed the line alone.

After the cool-down lap, everyone stopped and she got out of her cart, pulling off her helmet. She raised her hands in the air with a happy scream, doing a brief victory dance.

“Ok. I take it back. She’s really good.” Colton said.

“Vicious, though,” Conor added. “She spun me out right before the finish line.”

“Really?” Colton asked. “She just bumped me out of her way.”

“We warned you,” Alex said.

“There’s a reason we don’t let her race with us often,” James added.

She walked up to them. “Hey, I mostly raced clean this time.”

“Yeah. You didn’t spin out half the field like last time.” 

“Not my fault that they wouldn’t get out of my way.”

James snorted. “That’s not how it works, darling.”

“It should be. Would save me a lot of hassle.” She grinned.

“How are you so good?” Conor asked.

“I’ve been watching you guys race for years. I’ve picked up a few things.”

It was starting to get dark so everyone packed up and left until just the four of them were still there.

Conor pulled the other two men aside. “We’ll be back late.”

“Planning a hot date?” James joked.

“Something like that. Just didn’t want you to worry.”

“Thanks,” Alex told him.

A little while later they were on the road. She watched the scenery go by as Conor drove.

“I don’t think this is the way home.”

“It’s not.”

“Kidnapping me?”

He laughed. “Sort of.”

Soon he turned onto a dirt road, following it for a mile through the trees until it opened up into a field. He parked and pulled some blankets from the back seat.

“Come on.” He turned on a flashlight and led her into the field. He spread out a blanket, pulling the second blanket over them once they’d laid down.”Look at the stars, princess.”

His fingers intertwined with hers under the blanket as they gazed up at the multitude of stars in the sky above them. This far from civilization so many stars were visible, far more than she could see in the city.

“It’s beautiful.” Her fingers tightened on his. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

“You’re welcome.” He turned his head towards her, the just rising moon softly illuminating the look of wonder on her face. In his opinion, she was more beautiful than all the stars in the sky.

“Oh, look. A shooting star. We should make a wish.” she exclaimed.

“Mine has already come true,” he whispered.

He continued to watch her as she gazed at the sky, a soft smile on her lips. She shivered.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“A little.”

“Come here.” He rolled onto his side, opening his arms to her and she snuggled into him.

“I never would have thought you were such a romantic.”

“I’m full of surprises.”

She giggled. “That you are. Got any more tonight?”

“Maybe.” He kissed her gently. “How adventurous are you feeling tonight?”

“Are you sure we won’t be interrupted this time?”

He laughed. “Yes. This place is owned by an old family friend and I made sure everyone knew it was off-limits tonight.”

“In that case, adventure sounds fun.”

“Good.” He kissed her again.

Suddenly white Christmas lights lit the field from the trees nearby and a chorus of familiar family voices called out, “Have fun, Conor.” “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” his mother added.

They looked over in surprise. “Mom!” he yelled, blushing madly and getting only laughter in return.

“Not going to be interrupted you said.” She choked out between her giggles.

They heard car doors closing and an engine starting and a car pulling away. Soon all was quiet again, if considerably brighter.

“Sorry.” he offered sheepishly.

“You should have expected it. Honestly, warning them away was just an invitation,” she told him, still giggling.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“It’s fine. The lights are rather romantic.” she smiled.

“Yeah, I guess they are.”

She laid back on the blanket, beckoning at him. “Come here.”

He did, claiming her lips again. She slipped her hands under his shirt, caressing his back.

He flinched, breaking the kiss. “Cold.”

“It’s the only way to warm them,” she smirked at him.

“You’d better hope mine are warm.” He nuzzled his nose into her neck.

“Oh, your nose is not.”

“Only way to warm it.” his voice was muffled as he pushed his nose firmly into her neck. 

He licked at her skin, pushing her shirt up with one hand. He caressed her breasts. She was thankful that his hand was in fact warm. She gasped as lips closed over a nipple, shivering as the cool air hit her wet skin after he pulled away. He sat up and pulled off his shirt. He tugged her up and did the same to her. She laid back down as he pulled the blanket up over his head as he bent to lavish attention on her breasts. She threaded her fingers into his hair as his tongue swirled over her skin, sucking gently on her nipples until she was moaning.

He popped his head out. “Hang on to the blanket.”

She did, grasping the edge with both hands as he worked his way down her body. He took off her shoes but left her socks before removing the rest of her clothes. He settled between her legs, spreading them, running his tongue over her folds. She clutched the blanket tightly, moaning as he flicked his tongue over her clit, teasing her with a finger until she was squirming.

“Please, Conor,” she begged.

He slipped a finger inside her, working her clit with lips and tongue. She moaned, the sound carrying over the field as he added a second finger, pumping them in and out as she thrust against his hand. She came, crying out loudly. He crawled out of the bottom of the blanket, making sure she was still covered properly. He stripped off his jeans and underwear, joining her under the blanket.

It took some maneuvering, but he finally got into position, the blanket covering them as he pushed his cock into her with a groan of pleasure. He began thrusting, slow and steady as he kissed her hungrily. Her thighs pressed against his hips as she matched his movements. He nibbled her neck and shoulder, her moans drifting past his ear, her arms wrapped around him. Little by little he increased his pace, her moans growing louder, he nails digging into his back. He panted against her skin, a slight sheen of sweat covering both their bodies despite the cool air. Her guttural cry rang out as she came. He groaned, his head falling to her shoulder as he followed moments later.

He caught his breath and pulled out, gathering her into his arms as he lay next to her, making sure the blanket still covered her. She snuggled into him, happy and content. The lights still glowed in the trees as they lay in the field, the air quiet and cool and peaceful.


	9. Good Morning

She slipped into Conor’s room, gazing down at him asleep in his bed. He was absolutely adorable when he was sleeping, his bare shoulder peeking above the blanket. He’d finished moving in a few days ago and as far as she was concerned everything was perfect. He was finally officially hers.

She carefully sat on the bed. She didn’t want to wake him, not yet. She looked at his face, relaxed in sleep. His hair was all mussed. She yearned to run her fingers over his bearded cheek and the skin of his shoulder but held back. He sighed in his sleep, rolling onto his back. She grinned. Now it really was perfect.

She carefully eased the blanket down, exposing his chest. Now she gave into her earlier urge, running her fingers over his cheek, feeling the coarse hair of his beard beneath her fingertips. He turned his head, pressing his cheek into her hand and it was all she could do not to coo at how sweet it was. She ran her fingers down his neck, tracing his collarbones on the way to his chest. She knelt next to him, smoothing her hand over his skin.

She glanced up at his face. He appeared to still be sleeping, breathing deeply and evenly. She moved the blanket again, down past his hardening cock. She caressed his hips, firmly rubbing her fingers over his skin, brushing against his cock as her hand moved across his abdomen. He mumbled, stretching, but didn’t wake. She ran her fingers over his cock, tracing up and down the length, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the head.

“This is a wonderful way to wake up,” he said, his voice rough with sleep.

She looked up at him as he gazed at her sleepily. “Good morning.”

“So far it is. Please continue. I’ll pretend to be asleep if you want me to.”

She laughed. “No, you can be awake.”

Now that she didn’t have to be careful, she pushed the blanket all the way off of him, crawling in between his legs. She got comfortable, using his thigh as a pillow as she continued playing with him, all light touches and caresses, a small smile on her lips. He watched her, enjoying her attention. She turned her head, placing open-mouthed kisses on his thigh as she got onto her knees. She kissed and licked up to his hip, his cock sliding across her cheek. She looked up at him, making sure he was watching as she licked his cock from base to tip. He groaned.

She licked him some more, her tongue wet on his skin before wrapping her hand around the base. She took him into her mouth, watching as his eyes fluttered shut, pleasure written across his face. She closed her eyes as she sucked on him, humming deep in her throat as she enjoyed him.

“Enough.” he managed to get out after a few minutes.

She stopped and looked up at him as he sat up.

“I want to have you for breakfast,” he growled. 

They switched places and she snuggled into the warm spot where he’d been sleeping. He seemed to have meant his statement literally as he started at her knee, slowly licking and nipping up her thigh, his nose just brushing against her clit as he moved to her other knee, starting the whole process over again. She whined, writhing on the bed as he kissed everywhere except where she wanted him most. Her hands fisted into the sheets as he licked her thighs, inching closer and closer to her center. She groaned when his tongue finally touched her clit, her back arching as the first wave of pleasure swept over her body. His tongue slipped through her folds, probing and tasting before returning to her clit, teasing and flicking. He tormented her, bringing her so close before backing off until she was panting, begging mess on his bed. He slipped first one and then a second finger inside her, pumping them in and out as his tongue attacked her clit. She came with a scream, thrashing wildly, forcing him to pull away before he got hurt.

As she calmed he grabbed her legs and spread them wide, pushing his cock inside her. She blindly reached for him, wrapping her body around his as he began fucking her hard into the bed. Her nails dug into his back as she clung to him, panting and moaning with every thrust. She quickly came again, spasming around his cock. He could not hold back and gave a low groan as he gave a few stuttering thrusts, his orgasm rocking through him seconds later. He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily.

After a minute he rolled off of her, falling onto his back on the bed. They lay side by side as their breathing slowed to normal. He rolled to his side, looking down at her as she lay there, eyes closed, a slight smile on her face.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. “Feel free to wake me up like this anytime.”

She grinned, opening her eyes. “I will, but not too often. Don’t want to spoil you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Post Quarantine. Now that Conor is all moved in I felt it was time to move on to a new story, where I can include more of Alex and James. Come back in 2 weeks for the beginning of Happily Ever After.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat with me and others in a private setting? Keep up to date on my writing progress. Sometimes I even ask for suggestions or help. If you are unfamiliar with Discord or have heard it’s only for gamers and voice chat, this is not true. Most of it is actually text chat and while voice chat is available, I won’t be encouraging its use (I’m shy about speaking out loud.) It’s free to use. You must be 18 or older to join. Hope to see you there.
> 
> https://discord.gg/syAqrfzSEP


End file.
